Brotherly Advice
by Mrs.Abby.Jenner
Summary: Puck knows what it's like to lose the beautiful brunette Gleek with the strong voice, so he's not about to let his half brother do the same thing, even if he had only known him for about a week. Puckleberry/Jarley. Rated T for language.


Noah Puckerman was no fool. He acted like one at times, but somewhere deep in his heart, he knew exactly what was going on with his life…his love life specifically. Well…he knew what was going on, after it had happened…

And that's why Rachel Barbra Berry slipped through his fingers and ran right into Finn Hudson's arms, which didn't really deserve to have his arms wrapped around her tiny frame.

He blamed himself though. He didn't tell her how he felt, so she simply called him a friend and then proceeded to fall even deeper into love with Finnocence. He should've manned up and told her that he was head over ass for her. But noooo, he was too much of a wimp to tell her…

This was stupid, because he was a BAMF.

So, he knew, as he watched one of the new girls of New Directions sit upon a stool and sing to his half brother, who acted as if it wasn't happening, though Puck could see the hurt evident in his eyes. Puck leaned against the door of the choir room, hoping that his brother would apologize for whatever he had done to this brunette with a beautiful voice…

And he shifted uncomfortably when he realized how similar this story was to his own.

The song drew to a close and everyone clapped. Jake's head stayed down as the girl brushed past him and she sat in a chair, staring straight ahead.

And that's when Sam noticed him.

"PUCKERMAN!" Puck grinned and couldn't help the weird feeling that occurred when Jake looked up at the blonde. Sam got up, his trouty mouth spreading into a large grin. Puck gave him a bro hug, glad that he could see one of his best friends again. "What are you doing here?"

"Came back to take care of some family issues" Puck said as he pulled away, his eyes flickering to Jake, and then he quickly looked back at Sam, forcing a smile.

"So, you know you've got a brother?"

"Yeah, Mr. Schuester introduced us" Puck said, making eye contact with his brother, who simply glared "Nice to see that you listened to my advice and joined this stupid club" He approached his brother and then stood right in front of him, staring at him, firmly keeping his gaze. That is, until he shifted his gaze to his old teacher. "Could I talk to him, please?" Mr. Schuester nodded, with an arched eyebrow, wondering what Puck was going to do.

"I don't have to go with you" Jake said simply and Puck glared at him.

"Yeah, but if I were you, I'd come with me, because I've got a lot more wisdom than you" Jake scoffed and opened his mouth to respond, but Puck cut him off sharply "I'm going to walk out of here, you can follow me or not, that's your choice. But what I have to say to you is pretty important, so you should really follow me" Puck said and then spun on his heel, clapping Sam on the back as he walked out the door.

He smirked to himself as he heard footsteps from behind him. He quietly walked to the auditorium, his half brother on trailing behind him. He entered the large theater and started weaving in and out of the seats, and then he turned and looked at his brother.

"Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but this was the first place that you heard her sing" Jake gave him a weird look, his expression clearly saying 'Who?'. Puck rolled his eyes and then crossed his arms over his chest. "The chick that was just singing her heart out to you a few minutes ago"

"Marley" Jake corrected, a fierce look in his eye. "And how'd you know that?"

"It's where I first heard Rachel sing" Puck said softly, grazing his hand against the soft material of the audience chairs. "Well, in person. She used to post these MySpace videos everyday…I had a small habbit of watching them. I told myself back then that I did it for a reason to slushie her ass every morning, but I found out after we made out a little it was because she was talented as fuck."

"Why are you telling me this?" Jake questioned, clearly agitated. "And who's Rachel?"

"Used to be the star of Glee Club" Puck smiled to himself "She's in New York now, and I haven't spoken to her since the summer. And I miss her like crazy"

"You in love her or something?" Jake questioned, arms crossing over his chest, taking a small step towards the older boy. Puck smiled and then nodded.

"Damn right I am" Puck smirked "She's taken though, so I lay off. Though it drives me crazy knowing that I was so close to having her when I first joined Glee Club, but I let a pretty blonde cheerleader get in the way" Puck looked him over "And, if you're anything like me, you'll either be lusting after the blonde cheerleader or you'll be dating her" The look on Jake's face was the only confirmation that Puck needed "Thought so"

"You still haven't answered my question. Why are you telling me all this?"

"I let Rachel Berry go, then realizing, a year late, that it was one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made." Puck sighed "You know how I told you that I banged every chick in this place…twice?" Jake nodded slowly "Berry was the exception. Only ever made out with her…but God was it great"

"Once again, why-"

"Because you're wasting your time with the Cheerios. Go for the brunette Gleek who shoes an interest in you. Don't let this Marley girl go. She obviously likes you, and you'd be an idiot to let her go for a stupid cheerleader who doesn't even like you."

"We're nothing alike" Jake growled out after a moment and Puck simply shrugged at him.

"I got all of those facts right, didn't I?" Jake stared at him with wide eyes and Puck nodded. "We're a lot more alike than you thought, dude. And I bet I'm right when I say that you don't like the blonde cheerleader at all, what was her name, now?"

"Kitty"

Puck looked at him and then snorted "I bet you don't even like Kitty, you're just scared shitless of falling in love with this Marley girl." Jake looked away from his brother and Puck knew he had gotten to the core of the problem. "Take a risk, Jake. Do it or you'll regret it for the rest of your life" Puck sighed "It's been 3 years for me, and I already know that I shouldn't have let Berry go when I had her. And I only dated the chick for a week" Puck walked over and placed his hand on Jake's shoulder. "Girls leave an dent on your heart and I don't think it ever goes away."

Jake shrugged the hand off of his shoulder and Puck held up in surrender. "Fine, don't listen to me, but you'll regret it. I'm trying to help. I swear you'll be happier if you just go with your heart and not your damn brain"

"I-"

"I've got to go. Got a plane to L.A. to catch" Puck said as she walked past his brother. Jake turned and watched him go, but was confused when he stopped dead in his tracks and then turned back towards him, smile on his face "You need to talk to me, get my number from Sam" Jake nodded slowly and Puck nodded at him and then briskly walked out of the auditorium.

He walked to his car that was parked in the familiar parking lot. He hopped into his truck and went to start it, but he paused as he started at his phone that he had thrown into the passenger's seat. He stopped what he was doing and picked it up and unlocked it.

He searched through his contacts until he stared at the one name in his phone that was most likely the longest.

_My Little Jewish-American Princess***_

Rachel had been searching through his phone at the graduation party and had added the stars at the end, telling him that he should call whenever he wanted, since she would miss him.

So he hit the call button.

He pressed the phone ot his ear and waited patiently. He heard her voice, but sadly he knew that it was only her voicemail and as the tone on the other lone beeped, signaling him to started the message, he spoke up.

"Hey Berry, it's P-Noah." Puck corrected "You told me to call whenever, which is what I'm doing" Puck mentally slapped himself as he realized how weird that sounded. "I just wanted to see how New York was going and how things were going with you and Frankenteen" Puck let out a breathless chuckle. "I hope you call me back as soon as you get this. I really miss you and it'd be nice to talk to you. Bye Berry" And with that, he clicked the end button, sighing as he threw his phone back into the passenger's seat.

And about 2 hours later, he received a call from her.

They had talked for hours and hours about their new lives, and the moment Rachel had told him that Finn had broken it off permanently, he switched his flight so that his destination would be in New York instead.

He surprised her the next day by showing up at her and Hummel's apartment. She had given him a huge hug and thus began the start of their new relationship that Puck had thought he had missed out on.


End file.
